This invention relates generally to techniques for attaching an auxiliary sighting aid (such as a flashlight or laser) to a handgun of the revolver type; more specifically, it relates to a technique for quickly attaching an under-the-barrel sighting aid to a revolver in which an extension of the revolver's axle (upon which the cylinder rotates) is utilized as an anchor member.
It is well known to attach to handguns auxiliary sighting aids such as small flashlights and lasers. One example of an attachment to a semi-automatic pistol is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,487 to Strahan entitled "Mounting Bracket For Gun Sight." Another disclosure of the same technique for using the slide-stop pin of a semi-automatic pistol is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,754 to Reynolds, Jr. entitled "Light Beam Assisted Aiming Of Firearms." However, both the Strahan and the Reynolds brackets require that a person to have had sufficient training and instruction in firearm disassembly to be able to field-strip a semi-automatic pistol and substitute a new, longer slide-stop pin for the original, shorter pin. An even older technique for attaching a flashlight to a pistol is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,263,667 to Henderson and Neet entitled "Flashlight Attachment For Firearms." Of course, the fact that Henderson and Neet use fixed straps that extend over and around the pistol's barrel means that their mount can only be used on those semi-automatic pistols which have fixed barrels.
When the firearm is of the revolver type, no slide-stop pin is available for securing a mount to which an auxiliary sighting aid might be attached. If the owner of a revolver wishes to have an auxiliary sighting aid mounted above the revolver's barrel, an apparatus like that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,321 to Bechtel entitled "Scope-Mounting Devices For Firearms" may be rigidly connected to the revolver's strap (over the cylinder) by tightening one or more fine-pitch screws. If the auxiliary sighting aid is to be mounted under the barrel, an apparatus may be utilized which is like that shown in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/524,829 entitled "Mount For Attaching A Sighting Aid To A Pistol," filed by the same inventor as in this case. But while a construction such as that shown in application Ser. No. 524,829 is of pleasing design and is certainly sturdy enough to resist the recoil loads from firing high-velocity ammunition, it must be acknowledged that a few minutes may be required to engage and tighten the screws in order to secure such a mount to a revolver.
The advantages that have recently been made in miniaturizing lasers for firearms have now made it possible to carry a light-weight laser in a shirt pocket or in a small pouch on a belt, where the laser and its mount might be available for attachment to a revolver if and when needed. With the advent of lasers that are as compact and smooth as the one shown in co-pending application Ser. No. 07/519,296 entitled "Laser Housing For Attachment To A Hand-Held Firearm" by the instant inventor, it would be feasible for police personnel to carry their service revolvers in traditional holsters and then add a miniature laser only when the same might be needed. It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus that permits such installation in a quick and dependable manner, without requiring the use of any screws, wrenches or other tools. More particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide an easy-on, easy-off mounting technique for mounting an auxiliary sighting aid on a revolver.
It is another object to provide a mounting arrangement in which a personally owned sighting aid (such as a laser) might be attached to a service revolver that is the property of a governmental authority, police department, or a security agency--without requiring any alteration of the revolver or causing any deterioration in its surface finish.
Still another object is to provide what may be described as an essentially instantaneous technique for mounting an auxiliary sighting aid on a revolver.
These and other objects will be more readily apparent from the detailed descriptions provided hereinafter, with appropriate reference to the several figures of the accompanying drawing.